Nico Interviews the gods
by Warrior III
Summary: Nico interviews the gods of Olympus from Percy Jackson.
1. Prolog

Nico was bored. not your regular nothing to do bored, severe boredom. so bad you can't imagine it. it's a few months after Percy saved olympus. it turned out, after the "great prophecy" was first revealed unto the gods, all the "big three" had kids under the age of 16. ALL THREE sent their kids under 16 to the lotus hotel & casino, not just the Di Angelos. so Percy, Thalia, and Nico all had brothers and sisters at camp half-blood.

Nico had been hit with an arrow by Percy's sister Kayla, in the left leg. Yeah, Poseidon kids are really THAT BAD at archery. anyway, he had his leg in a splint for 4 days now, and he had to stay in his cabin the whole time. he was wearing all black, as usual. he had a funny thought, that turned into a great idea.

He climbed slowly out of the top bunk, and put his purple wafers on (don't ask why they're purple). "Mary!" he screamed. she came over. "Hey, you need something?" Mary has shortish blond hair, and was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. "Yeah, can you get percy over here?" "sure thing". She left the cabin, and came back with Percy.

"wad' ya need bud?" he asked. "can i barrow riptide?" Nico replied. "ok," Percy handed riptide to Nico. "thanks." Percy leaves the cabin. riptide's ink is blue, go figure :P.

Nico grabbed his notepad and climbed into his bunk. "what are you writing?" Mary asked. "a letter to Zeus" "mhm, ok." thats how she reacts to everything, uninterested. He began writing.

Hermes walked into the big house. "hey Chiron!" "greetings Hermes" they said to each other. "here's the mail from olympus" Hermes said as he dropped a bag on the ground. "and here is the mail from camp." Chiron handed Hermes a bag. "well, cya later" "good bye".

First, he delivered the mail from campers to other campers. then Hermes went up to olympus and delivered the camper's mail to the Gods.

Zeus was in his house, on the couch, eating chips, watching TV. typical Zeus.

Hermes walked in. "hello Hermes" Zeus said. "hey dad" Hermes replied. "here are your letters," Hermes handed him some letters. he read and answered all the letters. oh, this one's from Nico. strange. he opened it.

Dear Zeus,

I was wondering if i could interview the Olympians, so all the demigods and gods could read them. Let me know your answer within 5 days.

Sincerely, Nico Di Angelo


	2. Zeus

"I can't believe Zeus is letting us interview the gods!" screamed Annabeth excitedly.

"I know, right?" Percy replied as he highfived Nico.

"I honestly didn't think he would accept," Nico said, still amazed that Zeus wrote back and said he thought it would be great idea. Although, after showing the letter to Chiron, Nico was ordered to burn the letter (no idea why). "He said he'd tell us why in the interview."

"it's awesome!" Thalia screamed. She was already kicked out of the Huntresses for Nico. -=(+ Author's comment: Thalia getting kicked would have taken a year or 2 longer, but i sped it up +)=-.

"I can't wait," Luke commented. After Apollo healed Luke's 1/1,000,000 alive body for weeks, he was brought back to life (but he can't fight, and gets light headed a lot).

"Well, i got to go to the Hades cabin for the interviews," Nico said.

"Cya," they all said.

For the interviews, the cabin had all the Bunks put in their underground room. There was a chair for the interviewer, and interviewee, on opposite sides of the room (both as comfy as the Hephaestus campers could do)

Zeus was already seated. Nico sat down.

"Okay now, let's begin," said Nico

"Why did you marry Hera and do you still want to be married to her?" he asked in an evil voice.

And, instantly Zeus replied "'She forced me to' to the first part, and 'no' to the 2nd."

"Wow, you hate her that that much?" Nico said ignorantly.

Z:"Yep. Save me." Zeus said.

N: "If Hera wasn't your wife, who would be?"

Z: "Well... Hestia is pretty hot..."

N: "Seriously? Hestia?"

Z: "What?"

N: "HESTIA?"

Z: ''Just move on."

N: "Fine.."

N: "Is it true that you are the father of the Nemean lion?"

The Nemean lion walks up to Zeus out of nowhere. "Yeah, dad banged a lion, but hey, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." and it leaves.

N: "Umm..."

Z:"DON'T ASK!"

N: "What is your opinion of Disney's Hercules?"

"I think it really sucked... but, hey, Disney is a huge disappointment." Zeus said "Hold on, i gtg, or i'll be late for my job at MCDONALD'S."


End file.
